


Gemenids

by AmoreanonynameFormerlySteerintoit



Series: Gemenids [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Codependent Winchesters (Supernatural), Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean is a little spoon, HARD gen, M/M, No Smut, Oneshot, Quote: Sam and Dean Winchester are psychotically irrationally erotically codependent on each other, Wincest - Freeform, gencest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoreanonynameFormerlySteerintoit/pseuds/AmoreanonynameFormerlySteerintoit
Summary: Sam had been babbling about seeing this damn meteor shower. Dean doesn't want to admit he's into it too.





	Gemenids

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Gemenid shower is an actual thing in mid-December. Check it out. 
> 
> Fall is arriving, and I wanted to write something warm and cozy. As always, I welcome all the feedback!

The air was crisp and silent as Dean pulled the car up to an empty field. It was a clear night. Perfect.

He couldn't help but shiver as he and Sam left the car, turning to retrieve some blankets, snacks, and a thermos from the trunk. Dean had always hated the cold. He'd always told himself that he was a southern boy at heart, he wasn't built for winters, not even relatively mild Kansas winters. But Sammy wanted to do this, and Dean couldn't help but feel some second-hand excitement.

Sam had been babbling on and on about the Gemenid meteor showers. Nerd boy. While the two of them had always liked chilling out under the stars with a beer on occasion, they rarely timed those nights to "astronomical events", as Sam called them. And Dean was usually less game in mid-December, unless they happened to be hanging out somewhere warm.

But apparently this was some big yearly deal, for geeks who were into this kind of thing. One of the biggest meteor showers of the year. Up to 100 shooting stars an hour. As Sam had just recited in the car.

While Sam didn't spell it out, Dean could tell there was something else too. Sam had never seemed to particularly care about this sort of thing before. But the guy had been settling down these last few years. Letting himself actually enjoy things. Maybe it was coincidence that this meteor shower was so close to Christmas. But, much like Dean had started reveling in board game and movie nights, maybe Sam wanted to make some new traditions too.

Dean tossed a blanket down directly in front of the car, and he and Sam sat against the bumper while munching on sandwiches and passing the thermos of mulled cider back and forth. Dean felt like the world's biggest yuppy. But Sam got off on this stuff.

Dean figured if he was willing to blow up the world for Sammy, he could probably handle shivering for an evening while the guy watched some stars.

Food finished, Sam pulled a second blanket over top of them. Sam's left side pressed against Dean's right side, creating some warmth even while Dean's left side froze. How could Sam never be bothered by this stuff? Why was he always so damn _warm_?

And then it started. A brilliant light across the sky. And another, and another. 

For a moment, Dean was forcibly reminded of the night the angels fell. When he'd talked Sam out of closing the gates of Hell, promised him everything, pulled him barely alive out of the church. Watching dozens of beautiful, terrible streaks across the night. And everything that came after.

"This isn't the same, Dean." Sam's voice cut in, as he jostled against Dean's side. Sam seemed to always have some creepy way of knowing what Dean was thinking. 

And it wasn't the same. This was… _beautiful_. This wasn't the end of the world. It wasn't death. Sammy was still by his side, alive and well. Dean didn't have to be afraid right now. He shuddered a little, despite himself, watching streak after streak across the horizon.

Sam seemed to finally notice that it was _a little goddamn cold out._ He looked at Dean and frowned.

"Dean", he said, mouth and nose against Dean's ear. "Are you cold?" Dean shivered again, with a slightly panicky feeling that it wasn't the cold that was causing it..

Sam sighed and pretended to look put-upon for a moment, then reached out and just started _hauling_ Dean around like a rag doll, pulling him fowards. Dean exclaimed, but before he could round on Sam, ask him what the hell, Sam had shimmied in behind him and pulled him back again, so that Dean's back was against Sam's chest. Sam then pulled the blanket back over them both.

Dean turned to glare at him - apart from the totally weird positioning Sam had just pulled them into, Dean _hated_ when Sam manhandled him like that. Hated that his baby brother he used to carry around could basically pick him up and move him now if he wanted to.

But Sam's mouth was at his ear again, as his warmth started leaching into the rest of him. "You know, you don't actually mind this."

Fuck Sam.

Dean grumbled for a minute. "Fine. But next time, _I'm _the big spoon." Dean knew whatever credibility he had drained away when, even as he said those words, he leaned back against Sam and pulled the blanket up further. He wasn't sure if he heard or felt Sam's smirk. He did feel Sam's arms around him, he felt warmer than he had all night, and suddenly, Dean realized he really enjoyed meteor showers. Why hadn't they done this before?

"Dean, we should probably make a wish before it lets up."

"You think it'd work?"

"Given some of what we've seen, it seems as likely as anything."

Dean mused on the idea, tried to come up with a wish. And realized, to his bemusement, that there was nothing else he wanted right then. Unless a shooting star was going to magick him up a cheeseburger.

"Sam," he said, turning his head slightly back towards his brother, whose own face was still pressed in near Dean's ear. "This was a good idea."

That time, Dean definitely felt a smile against his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everyone for reading. 😊


End file.
